(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dead bolt, and more particularly to a dead bolt of a door lock.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of dead bolts have been developed, however, most of them include a complicated configuration which greatly increases the manufacturing cost thereof.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel dead bolt.